kotnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Elbrul Fedora
"Sweet" - Kyle Elbrul Fedora Kyle Elbrul Fedora was a loving father first, Assassin for the Genoharadan second. Known for his rather over-protective nature by his friends and family, but known for his efficiency by his employers. Taught from a young age with his two other Brothers the ways of the Assassin, Kyle soon picked up a skill for getting in and out of places quickly. Mostly known for his heroic behaviour in the Mandalorian Wars after saving Jedi Marcus Moonwood and killing Darrius Fehl Early Life "I can't...What happened? No!?" - Kyle Elbrul Fedora after the shooting of his Brother He grew up on Katarr, to a rather unqiue family, made up of two parents, three brothers and a sister. Kyle's Father was well known in underground business as well as being for being totally legit. It was however, through these underground connection that as he reached his teenage years, Kyle and his two brothers became Assassins, working as a trio, they worked for many years by taking assignments from Crime lords until they were picked out by the Genoharadan. It was around this time the three brothers decided to find work elsewhere and left their homeworld, for many more years the trio worked their way up through the Genoharaden, but with many pros came cons and their assignments became too much for them. After a successful hit on a Crime lord, they were ambushed as the left, Kyle and his oldest Brother escaped but the other one was killed. As usual, Kyle and his Brother lay low for awhile, but unable to face reality...and his parents, the oldest Brother ran away, leaving Kyle with a solo career. Kyle met his future wife, Harmony, when he was 18 at a Cantina, Kyle had walked in with the intention of laying low but left with a date. Fortunately there were few assignments and Kyle used this opportunity to see as much as Harmony as he could. After a year the two got married on Courscant and moved into a rather expensive apartment there. Soon after Kyle turned twenty, Harmony fell pregnant and it was during this time he decided he needed out of Genoharadan, but it isn't easy to leave a company like them. Mandalorian Wars "You come up with the best names, but 'Norph' is not one of them, no family of mine is going to be called Norph, I pity the child who has to live with that name" - Kyle Elbrul Fedora Leading into the Mandalorian Wars, Kyle was still happily married and now lived in a rather expensive apartment overlooking the Jedi Temple, their first child, Lo'an-Sev, was now aged seven and Jennifer who had followed a few years later was now five. Recently Harmony had given birth to another boy and had thus quit her job to care for them and also gave Kyle more incentive to quit his. After the killing of a rather well-thought of politician and a slimy Drug Lord Kyle had worked with in his early days, Kyle met up with a Genoharaden contact who instructed him to join the Wars, that is would be his last job and gave him a list of targets. Appearance Wears fingerless black gloves. Wears black sunglasses to cover his eyes and a basic silver necklace, also has a wedding ring. Has a bandanna tied around his belt, which he wears instead of his sunglasses at home etc. Equipment Genoharadan Poison Blade, Genoharadan Stealth Unit, Genoharadan Power Gloves, Vibrosword, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Two older versions of the WESTAR-34. Carries a bag round full of random goodies. Trivia 'Elbrul' is his birth name, Kyle is a name he gave himself after he moved to Courscant. Is Norph Fedora's ancestor. In his assassination days within the Trio, Kyle was known as the escapist and was known for taking out the target from a long distance, thus, he took up smoking to steady his aim. Affiliation Self Genoharadan Appearances Star Wars: The Mandalorian Conflict See also * Link External links * External link